


Abaddon All Hope

by Eheartkilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, abaddean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eheartkilla/pseuds/Eheartkilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon takes a provocative interest in Dean Winchester after she see's his pretty little tattoo against demon possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abaddon All Hope

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic, based on a recent episode of spn I watched, I believe it was called "Devil May Care" but not 100 % sure, hope you enjoy. Please leave comments, I don't mind being critiqued!

"Have you ever felt infant blood drip down your chin?" Abaddon asked, holding Dean by his collar. He looked disgusted. She looked down and grinned. "I'll have fun carving out that pretty anti-demon tattoo."

Dean grins. "I like it when you talk dirty to me."

Abaddon jerked him by his collar and started dragging him, his body making the dirt raise up around him. He coughed. "Hey, the hell are you doing?" She stopped and punched him in the face, knocking him out. "Shut up, I like my men silent."

Dean woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his wrists and arms hurt. He looked up. There were chains hooked to the ceiling and he was stuck in them. "Awesome. Just awesome," He said in his angry, gruff voice.

"Oh he wakens?" Abaddon smirks and struts over towards him, her red high heels clacking on the cement floor. She put one hand on her hip and smiled, holding up a knife with her other. Dean's eyes flashed to the knife. 

"Oh, somebody noticed my toy," She laughed.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knives? That's how you get your head cut off by pissed off men." "Nope, she must've forgotten after she told me all of the ways to make them scream." 

Dean scoffed. Abaddon moved closer, licking her lips, her blood orange lipstick still bright on her plump mouth. Dean Felt so awkward, where was Sam? Or Zeke? She was directly in front of him, she ran the blade down his bare chest, tracing every single line of muscle without losing eye contact. "I'm going to love this more than I love a virgin smoothie." She cut in, Dean sucked in breath through his teeth. "Son of a bitch." Abaddon laughed and swiftly brought the knife down, cutting through Dean's thin belt. His jeans instantly lowered down his waist, making his boxers show half way.

"You wear some tight pants for a straight man." She looked down and noticed a vein sliding down his hip, into his boxers. "You afraid yet?" She guided the knife down and slowly pressed and sliced, instantly pooling a ruby path behind it. 

"Oouhh..." He closed his eyes and groaned, his face squinched up in pain.

She grinned, baring her teeth.

"You think this is the first time I've been tortured?" Dean asked, grinning just a little.

"Oh no, and I know for a fact it's not your first time being chained up." She reached up and grabbed one of his nipples, pinching it. Dean raised his eyebrows. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Abaddon reached down into his pants and grabbed his dick through his underwear. "Woah...WOAH! the fuck are you doing?!"

She looked down, avoiding his question. He felt his dick pulse. He gritted his teeth. "SAM!"

"Ah!" She put her hand over his mouth. "He can't hear you. But if you keep yelling, I'm going to cut out your tongue and feed it to a rat." Dean bit down on the edge of her hand, she moaned as blood slid down her wrist. "Feisty." She pulled away her hand, it instantly healing. Smack! The loud sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the empty building. Dean's left cheek grew red. She stepped back and smiled. "Dammit! OW!" He cried angrily voice. Abaddon got on her knees, brown dirt getting on her tight black pants. She unbuttoned Dean's jeans and yanked them down. Dean wiggled. "Would you knock it off?!"

She clawed his thighs. "If you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you. With needle and thread." She leaned in and bit the inside of his right thigh, her luscious red hair brushing his legs. "Hey, that kinda tickles," He said with a half laugh, smirking. 

Abaddon stood up.

"You know, if you weren't a demon, I'd ask for your number," Dean joked dryly.

She smiled sweetly just before punching him in the face, busting his bottom lip. He grunted, making a "mmh" sound before he dropped his head, looking down at his almost bare legs. His arms were throbbing and so was his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, let me know if you want more! Had some fun writing this, hope it was as fun for you ;)


End file.
